battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battleshipcraft Navies Events
The long history of BSC is encased here, now the tale of the BSC begins..... 'The Bubble Bursts: Beginning of War' Thirty years of prosper and peace started to disentangle as Righteous Mikey of the UR (Uprising Retaliation) made a grab for some ISAF (Independent State Allied Forces) territory, causing rising tensions between the two great nations. After failed talks, both navies began a race to build super warships trying to eliminate each other with fears of complete destruction of their land. 'The Race to Sea: Early Days of the First Great War' The first month of battle began with a fatal mistake by the UR which in the end, would cause their annihilation. This was also the first days of the newly formed navy, the AFOH (Advanced Fleet of Hybrids). The UR also had some dealings with the AFOH, attacking some of their ships. Unpreparedness and lack of resources plagued the AFOH's early days as numerous defeats against the UR weakened the new navy even more. Even though these early losses may have caused some repercussions in the short term, the AFOH would eventually gain its title as another of the Great Nations. More problems continue to pester the UR. This time it was one of their own. The new swab by the name of Dr. Razanal had threatened to hypnotize Darksire and end his reign as leader of UR. Now blackmailed by Dr. Razanal, Darksire left his former navy to create the furniture and ship building company dubbed HYDRAXIS. Tenebrous meanwhile, announced the addition of the UR subdivision, The Odyssey, and suddenly sneaked away. 'The End in Sight: Fall of the Uprising Retaliation' Now on its knees, the UR searches for aid. After two years of hiding in the shadows, the ISBA (International Ship Building Association) finally declares its existence and its newfound alliance with ISAF, HYDRAXIS and the AFOH, which was another blow to the UR. The stalemate was nearly over when Jaxdog, leader of the ISAF, disappeared, with the remaining officers of his navy left to decide who shall take the stand as leader. At the same time Righteous Mikey, leader of the UR, disappeared also. Darksire also disappeared, leaving Dr. Razanal to lead the UR. Some believe Razanal was responsible for the disappearance of all three of them. To this day, nobody knows the true reason behind their disappearance. Inevitably, Razanal couldn't handle the three navies and the Great War ended with the Alliance defeating the Rebellion. However, while the Great War ended, trouble started brewing on the other side of the planet. Unrest grew between the Russia and the United States. For about three months, they came to distrust each other. War was highly possible. Suddenly, a massive spark flares them into war. The Russians hired KRADEC, a mercenary navy, to attack the Americans. KRADEC attacked the United States, destroying several battleships. In response, the United States went into full-out war against Russia and KRADEC. Once set in motion, the US cannot be stopped. 'American Bloodshed' The Americans were in trouble in the war. Left and right, the Russians were pulling victories, with minimal losses. This war also sparked one of the biggest things to ever happen: The Americans and Russians used their first flying ships to battle each other. But as the battle goes on, it's clear the the Russians have a clear advantage. Russian Stratosphere''s attacked and destroyed several key American flagships, including the ''Jörmungandr, the Vigilance, and the Gleipnir. The Russians also sunk many super-warships, including Poseidon's Trident, a key warship that was used during the massive war. 'American Bloodshed: Nuclear War' But no battle with the Russians and the Americans can stop what happens next. The USS Outreach and the USS Long Strike stopped in the middle of the ocean. They activated their nuclear missiles, and launched eight of them. One targeted Moscow, and razed the city. At least 15 million people died there. However, the American nuke that hit Moscow is the only nuke that will hit. An ISBA admiral uses a prototype space cannon to destroy two nukes. As he runs out of ammo, he uses his jet to destroy the last nuke. He accidentally rammed the nuke and destroyed both the nuke and the jet, with the admiral to be later found alive by SAR teams. Russian captain Demetri Olegovich boarded his jet and shot down two nukes before deliberately ramming the last nuke to destroy another adjacent nuke. Meanwhile, it was found out KRADEC was a subdivision of HYDRAXIS all along. Darksire reappeared, ordering a manhunt for Dr. Razanal. KRADEC, the US Navy, and the Russian Navy all search for Dr. Razanal, but they can't find him. Eventually, the leader of KRADEC, Lee, supposedly launched Darksire into space. The Russians and KRADEC immediately started to attack back. A nuke hit Washington DC and destroyed the entire capital. Several battleships striked New York, and eradicate the entire city. Austin, Texas was suddenly destroyed. The Russians and Americans had broke into full out nuclear war. 'American Bloodshed: Nuclear War: The Truce' Nuclear weapons are exchanged quickly. By the end of their first day of use, 400 million civilians have died. In personal retaliation, The captain of the stealth sub USS Hammerhead bombs St. Petersburg and Vladivostok with Sarin gas. However, during the Russian bombardment of New York City, facilities belonging to the SAA (Skywatch Aerial Alliance) came under attack. The SAA attacked in self defense, forcing the withdrawal of the Russian fleet. In the face of the massive civilian destruction, the leaders of the warring and peaceful navies were called to the International Naval Station. There, the New York Protocol was established, barring the use of chemical and nuclear weapons against civilians. 'Newborn Peace: Uprising Tides' After about two years of peace with the UR, the ANZNC snapped after they saw UR battleships helping out the Russian invasion force. They declared war on the UR and started a massive invasion. The entire overwhelming mass of the ANZNC smashed down the entire continent of Uprising. But the Russian Navy had other plans for this attack. They declared war, and sent a massive invasion force toward the ANZNC. They started bombarding the coastline, with Dr. Razanal helping them. Hundreds of thousands of men from each sides clash into all out total warfare. The entirety of the battle lasted three days, with a body count higher than any world war battle. The ANZNC overran the entire continent of Uprising, but it couldn't sustain the occupation, and withdrawed. With the intervention by the USNF on the side of ANZNC, the Russian Navy asked for peace, which is agreed to. Hostile ships withdraw from foreign waters and return home. Peace has arrived. However, unrest in the Russian Navy began when it was found out that admiral Adrik Ivanov, the main player in attacking the US, happened to be a spy for HYDRAXIS. In an effort to avoid capture, Adrik shot himself. 'Alien Blood: First Invasion' One day, the SAA soon accidentally found a planet called Neo-Earth, and they soon quickly revealed it to the public, which was a critical mistake. Navies went there from left to right searching for treasure there. Only few made it back. One of them, the Baltic League, managed to get there and set up a beachhead into Neo-Earth. The Russian Navy, the CAF, and soon, even a reappeared Darksire who faked his death would join. The natives however, had different plans. They soon form a Commonwealth navy, and soon declared war for 5 months, while millions of their race get slaughtered. A war was going on...until all the Neo-Earth navies truce with the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Navy, allowing peace and prosperity. However, it wouldn't last long, as Dr. Razanal invades Neo-Earth to turn it into a outpost for Prometheus, a corporation Dr. Razanal had bought. HYDRAXIS starts a war against Prometheus. Little did anyone know there would be trouble back on Earth. 'Total Warfare: 2 Sides, 2 Nations' Back on Earth, a war between the Royal Navy and the Carolinian Imperial Navy broke out due to the Carolinian government believing that the Royal Navy destroyed some of its merchant ships, which the Federation, a nation totally unknown until after the British-Carolinian War, had built ships similar in appearance to British ships and begun attacking Carolinian merchant vessels. After that, the Federation nuked Sacramento, then ten other cities, which made it seem like it was the British who did it. After an invasion of Britain and several naval battles, and cease-fire was called and peace resumed. After a little while, a rear admiral of the Royal Navy built ODIN (or Orbital Defensive Initiative). It was first used in a pirate attack of Charleston, the capital of Carolinia. LOKI was also revealed by the CIN, like ODIN, but it was much larger. After that, the Federation and the Order, a group of rebels wanting to "free the world from tyranny," hacked LOKI and turned it on its owners, destroying several Carolinian cities. The second war between the Royal Navy, CIN, the Federation Navy, and the Order broke out. Navies such as the United States Naval Fleet, the Russian Navy, the AFOH Navy watched from the side lines. During the war the Federation built HEL, which was destroyed shortly after its activation. After that, the Order built THOR. The same rear admiral who built ODIN sacrificed himself to take out THOR. Then the war came to another cease-fire, and both Carolina and the Federation remain enemies of each other. Meanwhile behind the scenes, HYDRAXIS, AFOH, and other navies work together to take down the Order. They succeed...but little did they know that was only the beginning of the Order's plans for the world... 'Total Warfare: The First Invasion' As Kuznetsov and Darksire walked down the street, celebrating, the remnants of the Order were plotting their next moves. They formed a alliance with thousands of groups, connecting to many terrorist groups. Soon, they start to rebuild their strength,taking over San Diego in the process. World leaders start to take action.....and wait. Soon, waiting start to take its toll. The now Order Empire start to take down its neighbors, cutting paths of destruction sometimes 3 miles long. Finally, the then-126th Internaval Fleet and the USAF tried to repel the invasion force. Nothing went according to plan, as tens of thousands of men gets slaughtered by 3 Order Flying ships, the Justice, the Freedom,and the Aeon. They start to retreat, knowing that the Order is not quite finished.....yet. As the counterattack failed, the Order keeps on rolling through American ground. After 3 days of the failed counter attack,they had taken the southern states, and are well on their way to take control of the rest of the U.S. But as they are going through there, they underestimated almost every navy they attacked. They all teamed up, during the Battle of New York, and start to siege the city. The siege is broken, and soon, the Order, just like the UR, has run away, hoping that they will rebuild one day. And they did, after nations no longer took part of the pushback. Days later, the Order started again. 'War Against the Federation' After secret planning and intelligence gathering of the Federation Military commanders, the Federation Naval Forces launched an attack against the Carolinian Navy. The Carolinians had the advantage with their Sovereign class destroyers, which were all networked together to give greater combat advantages. However, Federation spies figured out how the system worked, and created a computer virus which would disable the ships. When the Federation fleets used it, it went exactly as expected. Almost all Sovereign class destroyers were annihilated, and those that did survive were scrapped by the Carolinians after they realized that they were being destroyed by the network. After a few large naval battles, the Federation Naval Infantry landed in Western Carolina, and took land quickly within a few weeks. They got as far as the Rockies Defensive Line, spanning from South California to Yukon. After the successful invasion, the Federation turned its gaze to Europe. It invaded the southern British Isles, but only advancing as far as London. The British fared easier than the Carolinians at this point. It had been two months into the war, and horrors came in from behind enemy lines. Federation Ground Forces were executing or forcing Carolinians, not accepting the occupation, into slave labor. Carolinian Special Forces launched covert operations behind enemy lines, assisting resistance fighters, while also freeing POWs and slaves. The Carolinian leadership started to believe a naval counter attack was needed to boost moral, and push back against the Federation. However, when Admiral Logan Reed himself launched a counter attack, his flagship, along with most of what was left of the Carolinian Navy, was destroyed. With only a few battleships, battlecruisers, frigates and carriers left, the only option was to deactivate the decades old Spruance class destroyers and Ticonderoga class cruisers. Admiral Reed realized that Federation missiles, as well as the missiles from the unknown navy, had a hard time locking on to ships without a lot of stealth features. Meanwhile, Federation forces landed in France, and Russia, HYDRAXIS and the AFOH declared war against the Federation, while an American Commodore requested to aid the Carolinians. Total Warfare: The Second Invasion Strengthened after they last fell, the Order Empire rebuilt itself again. This time, they managed to completely take down the US by storm, and then started to take over responding countries. Time after time, rebellion after rebellion softened, but not weakened the Order Empire. They will remain in the US for years to come. Meanwhile, They started their move on Neo-Earth. The Neo-Earth Commonwealth tried to stop them, but then, the entire military might of Prometheus Corporation rains destruction down on the battle. Nearly 90 percent of the ORDER fleet was sunk, weakening the ORDER until its death. It will still be a hard enemy to overcome until a HYDRAXIS Admiral by the name of Joseph Cain struck the US and liberated it almost within a month. Outside of the US, the ORDER was crumbling. One of their supreme admirals was found by Joseph Cain, and Darksire disposed of him alone. Finally...The Order Empire was to come to an end after their leader, Adrik Ivanov was killed by another HYDRAXIS/ORDER turned leader. However, as threat weakens, another threat begins... Alien Blood: The Reign of Prometheus Corporation An Prometheus Admiral signals the entire fleet to warp. Indeed, the battle that will change the face of Neo-Earth will arrive. They warped, and met the Order and Neo-Earth Commonwealth attacking each other. One by one, the entire fleet warps in, and makes a massive land grab. That action alone not only weakened the Commonwealth, but also set Dr. Razanal into become more and more of a crazed madman. It will be 4 weeks before anyone will pull the trigger on Prometheus, and the first fleet to do that is HYDRAXIS. They set up a makeshift base there, and attacked Prometheus Corporation bases. But no other attack can meet the famous assault of the Icarus Station. It was the second biggest battle in all of BSC, second only to the fleet engagement itself. In the end, not only did Prometheus win the battle and took down many HYDRAXIS ships, but the destroyed Icarus station acted as a kinetic kill vessel and hit the HYDRAXIS base directly. Instantly, 10 percent of HYDRAXIS is gone. In a way, it is a tactical victory for Prometheus. Tensions escalate further and further. Fleets build up, new admirals join, and old admirals are killed off. Finally, the entire might of HYDRAXIS and Prometheus meets up, in what is known as the Battle of Neo-Earth. During this time, 3000-4000 ships were deployed, and only 20 percent of each side's military power was gone. This permanently changed the face of Neo-Earth...And Earth...forever. 'Into the Storm: Nuclear Winter' The smoke and pollution from the massive battle finally turned the atmosphere into a radiation poisoned cloud, a cloud that will engulf Neo-Earth and start the first Nuclear Winter there. A similar thing happened to Earth, as a Doomsday Cannon test went wrong. Both of the planets were engulfed in a storm that snowed on and on, even in the hottest places. For a long time, the snow did not stop. Finally, the global blizzard stops completely, but not before everyone is in the vaults, suffering but still alive. Over the years, many advancements opened up. The Regia Marina took the time to advance its technology, a fleet known as the EAF appears, Prometheus Admiral James Bloodridge goes into stasis, and finally, Darksire himself comes back after a long battle. After a short while, Former HYDRAXIS admiral Joseph Cain devised a cure for this terrible storm. It worked, and overtime, the world slowly made a comeback. Not all navies made it out without casualties however. The CIS was one of the least luckiest, losing their military leader and 75 percent of their civilians. Overall, however, the people of Earth and Neo-Earth will make a slow...but steady comeback from the disastrous but yet, clam storm. Newfound Chaos: The Prometheus Invasion The conflicts that occurred in the short period after the Nuclear Winter, which included the One Day War, the CGF conflict, the Israel/Russian War and the attacks by AEON cause many events to happen. HYDRAXIS was blooded after her war with Prometheus could not sustain itself, forcing it to scrap of all her ships and become a furniture company. The AEON was pushed back and their leader Lapis was killed. The navy was disband because of the lack of a new leader. However, peace didn't just arrive there. Already, James Bloodridge, second in command of R&D for Prometheus was mobilizing forces, and was starting to mobilize forces to attack and suppress the AIF. Days later, a massive Prometheus Fleet jumped right into earth, into former ANZNC territory. Barely half the fleet made it out of earth. Prometheus made many huge errors, like not introducing a anti-submarine flying ship, and others. Even worse: They were smashed to the ground from fleets such as Delusion and Narada. Unable to cope with heavy losses, they attacked the AF. It worked, but soon after, Narada fires 2 continent busters at Neo-Earth, almost instantly incinerating all of the shipyards in Prometheus. Those who survived will play a very important role later on. Prometheus manages to keep the three super-weapons, but couldn't hold them for long. Soon after, Delusion once again spoils Prometheus plans. After these series of engagements, and failures, they quickly retreated towards one target: the icy moon of Europa. Little did the AIF know that the threat was over... Do not edit until further notice. Category:Flagged